Such a brake disc is disclosed for example in DE 33 15 122 A1. Here the brake disc is composed of several ring segments each of which overlap one another in the frontal contact area and are joined to one another by means of a retaining bolt.
The object of the invention is to develop the generic brake disc such that it is easier to produce and it is lighter especially in the frontal contact area of the ring segments and thus is less sensitive to temperature.